<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Road Ahead by MelodyPond27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254332">The Road Ahead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyPond27/pseuds/MelodyPond27'>MelodyPond27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:53:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyPond27/pseuds/MelodyPond27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The next leg in Nicolette's journey as she returns to home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Road Ahead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I see Selene has decided to grace us with her full beauty tonight." Nicolette Reid thought as she strolled towards her car. The moon appeared to hang full and low from the sky, illuminating it with all of its beauty. The night's sky was also clear and adorned with stars that scattered across its vastness.</p><p>Upon entering her vehicle, Nicolette buckled her seat belt, pressed the ignition button and placed her phone inside its holder. After commanding Siri to play her 'Favorite Road Mix', she checked each of her mirrors, turned the volume up then shifted the car's gear into reverse. Once the road was clear, Nicolette backed her car down the driveway and onto the street.</p><p>"Oh crap!" Rolling her eyes, Nicolette quickly checked her surroundings before pulling over towards the curb. Grabbing her phone, she inputted the address to her new home into the GPS system. Even though she was returning to her hometown and her mother had been living in her current  home now for the last five years of Nicolette's visits, she still needed all the help she could get in returning to her homestead. Especially with her mind being in a million and one places. </p><p>With the address now entered, and things clear, Nicolette was once again on the road. It wouldn't take long for her to hit the highway. The highway would be the majority of her drive, 12 hours of it to be exact. The remainder of it, about 20 minutes or so, would be on the streets. And then, home sweet home! If traffic was kind to her, she should make it there before lunchtime, that included stops and rest breaks. That was her plan anyway.</p><p>Halfway through her trip, a little after two o'clock in the morning, Nicolette's plans began to unravel. "What was that?" She checked the gas gauge despite filling it up not even 30 minutes ago. A lack of gas, clearly was not the issue. "Why is my car acting so weird now?" She asked the gods knowing they wouldn't answer, but wouldn't mind if they had. She sighed as her mind tried its best not to panic. Nicolette wasn't exactly the brightest when it came to things about cars. She doubted she would get out and do something about it in the middle of the night in the middle of nowhere even if she could.</p><p>"Oh great! I could see it now." She muttered to herself as she pulled off to the side of the road. The car had become too much of a hassle to drive. Moving towards the left no matter how hard she tried to center it, she finally decided to stop fighting it and investigate whatever the issue was. "Damsel in distress gets sideswiped and killed or better yet, tortured and killed! Just great! Ugh! Why couldn't this have happened while I was around people or back at the gas station."</p><p>Nicolette continued to groan as she turned on her emergency lights and unbuckled her seatbelt. After popping the hood, she grabbed her phone and turned on its flashlight. Exiting her vehicle, she made her way towards the hood, lifted it with the hand holding her mobile, the other hand grabbed the hook and fished for the hole to place it in. Once it was all set, she stared at the insides. "Mhm, mhm." Her eyes scanned around while she moved the flashlight back and forth. "I haven't the slightest idea what I'm looking for!" She stated while she stamped her foot. Now frustrated, and after several attempts, she unhooked the hood and slammed it back down. "Hmph!!!" Nicolette was clearly annoyed and into whatever it was she called herself doing, ready to just sit in the car and call a tow truck or something.</p><p>"Ahhh!!!" She screamed out as the outline of someone finally caught her attention after she had slammed the hood to the car shut.</p><p>"I'm sorry Miss! I didn't mean to startle you. I tried to get your attention but you didn't hear me." The male started as he continued to approach Nicolette. All she could think was "Yeah right.' and 'I'm a goner.' She also cursed herself. Her mace was inside of her car. Along with any weapon and any chance of survival she may have had. All she could think about was those headlines of black women being abducted and left for dead or killed by white assailants. Was that what the gods had in store for her tonight?  She took a step backwards, he stopped.</p><p>"As I said, I'm not here to hurt you. I saw your lights and figured I tried to help you. You have a flat tire."</p><p>"I'm sorry, what?"</p><p>"Yeah, a flat tire." He chuckled.</p><p>"I, I do?"</p><p>"Yep. I didn't think you realized that. On account of you being under your hood and all." He tried his best to stifle another laugh–he failed. "But anyways, do you have a spare? I don't mind changing it for you."</p><p>"Um, I think so? Let me check." </p><p>Feeling somewhat at ease now, Nicolette began to smile. Her guard was still up, but she was relieved to have his help. Opening her car door, she pulled the lever that popped open her trunk and then closed her car door again. Walking towards the back of the car, she was ecstatic to find both items he would need to change the tire with.  </p><p>"Yes! I have a jack and a spare actually!" She called out. After retrieving them, she walked over towards him with the jack in one hand, while she rolled the tire with the other.</p><p>"Perfect. I just need you to shine a light away from me but on the tire, do you mind?"</p><p>"Of course not! It's the least I can do. Thank you so much for your help. I wish there was more I could do." She replied as she handed the items to him.</p><p>"It's no trouble at all Miss. Don't mention it."</p><p>As she shone the light down, that was the first time Nicolette was able to get a good look at the kind stranger. He was handsome by every meaning of the word. Inky black hair, with piercing blue eyes, strong cheekbones, that accentuated plush pink lips. His grey t-shirt fit his muscular toned body in all the right spots and she dared to think that his jeans probably did the same thing for his butt, thighs, and package. </p><p>"Get a grip girl." Nicolette thought. Her hand moving up to fan herself.</p><p>"Are you okay?" The kind stranger asked as he got to his feet.</p><p>"Hm? Oh yes. I'm sorry. I got hot for a moment there."</p><p>"Well. I'm all set."</p><p>"You are? Thank you again."</p><p>"You're welcome. But I was thinking." He said as he inched closer towards Nicolette.</p><p>"Yes?" She asked, puzzled as to why he was moving closer but also not stoping him. The hand that she was using to fan herself, came to a rest on top of her thigh.</p><p>"I was thinking that there's something you can do for me." </p><p>"Oh? What is it?"</p><p>Suddenly, and without warning, the handsome stranger leaned in to press his lips onto the damsel in distress's. Softly, sweetly, his tongue slipped into her mouth to explore hidden territory. Palms roamed freely from both parties as Nicolette stood on tip toes to extend her tongue into his mouth as well. With her now being slightly off balance, the male leaned forward, pushing Nicolette somewhat onto the side of her vehicle. His hands began to lift up her t-shirt, revealing toned, bare, chocolate skin. Not to be out done, her hands fought desperately to pull up his tucked-in shirt from his pants. Once it was freed, she...</p><p>"Are you okay?" The kind stranger asked as he got to his feet, and in the process, interrupted a very vivid train of thoughts.</p><p>Nicolette's face turned crimson red. Had it been the middle of the day instead of night, he would have clearly seen it. "I'm fine," she replied. "Its just a bit warm. But any who, I take it you're finished?"</p><p>"Mhm. You're all set. That's a full-sized spare, but I would still recommend getting a regular tire as soon as possible. You always wanna keep a spare. Ya know?"</p><p>"You're right. Thank you so much for your help again."</p><p>"No problem. Take care Miss."</p><p>"You too. Have a good night."</p><p>"You as well."</p><p>After he placed her flat and jack in the trunk, he closed it and went on his way. She entered her car, closed the door, buckled her seat belt, placed her phone back in its holder, pressed the ignition button, and checked her mirrors. Waving good-bye to the stranger, she cursed herself for not getting his name.</p><p>"This is what, five, maybe six hours from home. It's not often that you find a good guy like that. Ugh. Stop it." She shook her head as she shifted her car into 'drive'. "He's probably taken already. Besides you have enough going on. You don't need to worry about finding a man right now." Chuckling, she took one last look in the mirrors and then pulled back out and onto the highway. Once she had hit the applicable speed limit, she turned off her emergency lights.</p><p>The road ahead stretched on for miles. Despite that however, Nicolette was determined to push through. After that unscheduled pit stop, she was wide awake and would be so for the remainder of the drive. There would be no more stops along the way––not if she could help it––save for gas of course. The moon continued to shine its radiance down upon the world below it. The tree lined highway gave off the appearance of tall, slender, figures waving as Nicolette drove by them. "Just a few more hours..." She said as she skipped ahead to the next song on her playlist. "...and the sun will finally be out."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>